Dock Patrol 101/Transcript
Inspector Hannah: Hey, good morning . Look at you all bright and ready to go! Officer Simpson: Inspector Hannah, , Chief Shannon has asked me to inform you of a dead body found on the docks. Simpson: He wants you to investigate. Hannah: Great. I guess crime never takes a break, huh ? Come on Simpson, you can tag along. You can buy the coffee! Chapter 1 Investigate Lockhart's Office Hannah: Hey, , is it just me or is it reeking out here?! Simpson (laughing): It is the docks, Inspector. You should put on a brave face like and I. Hannah: ... Hannah(angrily): Shouldn't you be getting the and I some coffee, officer? We have an investigation to begin! Simpson: Yes... yes, sir. (After Investigating Lockhart's Office) Derek: Ugh, this poor fella has been lying here for quite a while. Derek: According to his ID, he's Thomas Lockhart and was the manager of this office and was responsible for bringing in shipments. Simpson: Inspector, , I have already found you an eye-witness; says his name is Andrew Holmes and he worked for the victim. Derek: Great, thanks. You escort him to the precinct, Simpson. What clues did you pick up, ? Derek: Huh, just a sticky ruler? I suppose it could be useful. Derek: Let's get out of here. We'll take the body to Wendie and then get us some nose plugs! Autopsy Victim's Body Wendie(happy): Mama loves it when you guys bring home the bacon! Derek: Nice to see you're happy, Shields. What do you have for us? Wendie: Right down to business... I like it! Wendie: Thomas had been left overnight to brew. He had multiple gunshot wounds. Whoever did this must have been seriously aggravated by the victim. Derek: Did the killer leave anything behind? Wendie: Yes! They must have got in an altercation 'cause your guy has some grazes on his knuckles. Wendie: I swabbed them for blood particles. They came back as A- - which isn't a match to our victim's as he's B+! Derek: Excellent work, Wendie. Happy hour is on me tonight! Wendie: You bet your sweet behind it is. Speak with Andrew Holmes Andrew: Poor Mr. Lockhart. He was really a great guy, he always treated me right. Derek: Andrew, did you notice anything was different about Thomas prior to his murder? By that, I mean his behavior, personality. Any small thing would help. Andrew: Honestly, no. He was a straight guy. Came into work. Clocked his nine hours then went home and crashed on the couch. Andrew: The guys and I invited him out a few times, but it was something he never really took a fancy to. Mr. Lockhart preferred his own company. Derek: Ok... please stick around in case we need to speak with you further, Andrew. Thank you. Examine Sticky Ruler Derek: Alright, , time to bring out your evidence kit and collect a swab of that substance. (After Examining Sticky Ruler) Derek (happy): Excellent work! Let's send this to our lab guy, Don Stark. He's our to-go guy when it comes to things like this! Analyse Unknown substance Dr. Stark: Good afternoon, . It's an honor to meet you. We'll have to speak on better terms next time as I suspect--- Derek: Yeah, sorry Don, but we don't have enough time for this idle chit-chat. Tell us about the substance that found on the ruler. Don: Very well, Inspector. Don: The substance on the ruler was grease. Which makes a lot of sense, considering the victim worked on the docks. Derek(leafing through the paper): Wendie reported no signs of grease on the victim's body... Don: has the right of it, Inspector. Whoever murdered your victim had grease stains on their hands! Derek: Great work, Don. Superb as always. Don: Yes, well I try. Now go fetch this man's killer so I can have a proper introduction with here! (After Analysing Unknown substance) Derek: What do you suggest we do next, ? I think we've got all we can get from that one crime scene. Derek(in thought): You want to check out the street behind the office, off to the side of the docks? Alright. I'll drive. Investigate Backstreet (After Investigating Backstreet) Derek(elated): Awesome work, ! We've found and registered the murder weapon! Derek: Hey, who're they over there? Mallory: Oh you wretched little creature! For the last time, I have nothing to say to you. Grace: Really, Mrs. Delacroix? Are you still defending the family you married into? Especially after the embarrassment, your husband caused you last month? Mallory(blushing): Steven and I are better now... now, leave me alone or I'll call the police on you for harassing me! Derek: Woah, feisty. Derek: Hey did that woman in the deep red get called Mrs. Delacroix?! I thought she looked vaguely familiar! Derek: Huh, ? You want to talk to both of them? Derek: Well, I suppose considering how close they were to the main crime scene, it wouldn't hurt to ask them. Speak with Mallory Delacroix Mallory: Yes, hello. Can I help you? Derek: Mrs. Delacroix, good afternoon. I am Inspector Hannah and this is my partner, . Mallory(stern): I know who you both are. Derek: We are investigating the murder of a docks worker, and couldn't help but witness your argument with that young woman. Mallory: I don't know anything about any docks personnel, but I'll tell you about the woman I was arguing with. Mallory: Her name is Grace Leahy. She's some sort of Human Rights activist, but it's like half of the time she's trying to expose deep, dark secrets that you want to stay buried. Derek: Do you have any "deep, dark secrets", Mrs. Delacroix? Mallory: No, I don't. You must leave now. If Steven learns you were here, he'll probably ship us back to Canada for another fortnight. I'd hate to miss my fishing tournament. Speak with Grace Leahy Grace: Pamphlets! Read up on global warming RIGHT HERE! Derek: Excuse me, miss-- Grace(excitedly): Oh, would you like to learn some tricks on saving our planet. Derek: No thanks. I'd rather we discuss your argument with Mallory Delacroix right next to our crime scene. Grace: Crime scene? Derek: Yes, a Thomas Lockhart was found dead in his office this morning. Does the name ring a bell? Grace: No, I'm afraid not. Sorry. Derek(sigh): Well, is there anything you can recall from - if any - previous visits down the alleyway. Grace: Well... Last night, while I was on the phone to a new recruit, I noticed a man slinking outside the office buildings. I couldn't get a good look at him. Sorry. Grace: I have to go now. Good luck with your investigation. (After Speak with Grace Leahy) Derek: Hey , did you notice that both women had grease stains on their hands? Right it down, quick! ''Derek: Anyway, let's head back to the station and inform Chief Shannon of our findings so far. Chapter 2 Aditional Investigation Category:CC Fanon Category:Transcripts